Rolling Dice
by 4EVERA POLARBEAR LOVER
Summary: Isabella, or known to most as Bell was an all around great person. Smart, fun, nice etc. Dice had found himself unexpectedly falling head over heels for her, and so causing Sam & Cat to play the role of matchmaker. But will Sam be able to reveal Bell's sharp edges before they leave a special someone with a broken heart? (Dice/OC)
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I Do Not Own The Show: Sam &amp; Cat. Unfortunately, but it is true._

* * *

Chapter 1: Meetings

"So this is..." Sam found herself questioning at the sight of the two in the doorway. Cat made her way quickly behind Sam, peering shyly at the two people in the doorway.

"Hi nice to meet you, I'm Isabella. I also go by Bell, or just B" the girl greeted Sam kindly, even holding out her hand awaiting for Sam to shake it. Silently Sam denied, and Isabella soon catching on, pulled her hand away. The four stood in an awkward silence.

Dice, standing nervously behind his friend Isabella, who was perhaps standing slack right in the middle of the door. Sam, whose hand was still holding onto the back of the door, was inspecting this so called "Isabella" while Cat hiding behind her was trying to do much the same, that is in her limited vision. A few moments later, the new girl quickly cleared her throat and turned to the only person she knew.

"I..umm...I guess I should be going now, alright Dice?" He nodded to her, but Sam saw the hesitant look in his eyes, hidden underneath the curly mess that was his hair. Isabella smiled at him, the sides of her lips curling upwards while two dimples appeared. She ruffled his soft hair, turning away soon but only after giving an acknowledging nod to Sam.

"Bye Bell" Dice called too joyfully after, and she sent a small wave back before she disappeared around the corner of the hallway.

Dice turned back to Sam to meet a slight smirk, while behind her Cat giggled non-stop.

"What's wrong with you guys?" Dice told his friends in a huff as he rushed in through the open doorway to the couch.

"What's wrong with us?" Sam asked, sitting down heavily besides Dice, "What's wrong with you?" Cat sat down on the other side of him, staring at the boy silently. Dice looked from one girl to the next, and after pondering, let out a long sigh of frustration. Sam chuckled at Dice's reaction and leaned into the cushions of the couch.

"So..._Bell?_"

"Shut up" Dice shot back objectively, trying his best to hide the heat creeping up to his cheeks. "It's nothing" he added in a mumble after. Cat shook her head at him, giggling soon following. Dice let out an embarrassed groan, and stood up unexpectedly.

"She's a good friend from school. I was pet sitting. That's all"

"O! Pet sitting?" Cat cried happily, curiosity in her voice. Dice nodded in reply. "What pet does she have?"

"Two hamsters and a small dalmatian." Cat squealed happily again at his answer. Sam shook her head at her friend, an amused smile on her face.

"So, what's going on?" questioned Sam, still unsure why Dice had come to visit.

"I need you to pet sit for me." Dice said.  
"Dice..." Sam said suspiciously.  
"Just for two nights. Tops. I have a business agreement to make tonight and tomorrow. Please!" Dice negotiated.  
"I don't know..." Sam said again.

"Aren't _you _supposed to be the one pet sitting?" Cat questioned, slightly furrowing her eyebrows at him. Dice sighed and looked about, nervous and unsure.

"Fine."  
"What?"

"I mean we're not doing anything this weekend, right Cat?" Sam asked, turning to her said friend. Cat shrugged and skipped over to the kitchen.

"So, what do you want for lunch?"

* * *

"Bye Dice!" Cat bid, although he was standing right next to her. He replied in much the same, expect that he wasn't yelling, or waving energetically.

"Just for tonight." Sam reminded him.  
"Yeah. I'll be back soon"

"Wait what are you doing again?" Sam questioned.

"It's business. Really" Dice replied and with that he was off, sprinting down the hallway to his apartment. Cat waited at the door for Dice's return with the pets, as Sam sat herself comfortably down on the couch. They each heard a loud slam of the doors from down the hallway. Both girls were slightly startled, Cat letting out a soft yelp and Sam cringing on the couch.

Dice ran back, a loud titter-pattering noise accompanied him. Dice was once again seen the door way, taking in a deep breath.

"Alright guys this is Friztz, the dalmatian" Dice then paused to kneel down and pat the dog's head, which replied with a happy bark. He then gave to Cat the red hold of the leash. "And these Kenny and Melon" He pointed to a smooth golden haired hamster, drinking quickly out of the water bottle on the side, and then to a spotted hamster a large white patch on the stomach and white patches with light brown on top. It was rolling about in it's cage, and once made eye contact with Cat quickly ran for cover in it's little castle. After doing so, Dice once again shoved another object into Cat's unprepared hands, causing her to stumble back and jerk the dog harshly back with her.

"Okay, see you guys later"

"Bye!" Sam called, and with that he was off.

The door came close with a slam and Sam sat heavily down on the couch. Cat fumbled with the newly given objects in her hand and looked about, trying her best to figure out what to do with them. Sam comfortably seated herself on the couch, flipping through the channels without much interest. But just then, she heard the soft voices nearby and after lowering the volume was able to distinguish the voices.

Dice.  
And Goomer.

Sam turned around to face Cat, wanting to call her friend's attention to this oddity, but when greeted by the sight of Cat being wrapped around with the dog's leash, Sam thought better of it and walked up to the door, listening for herself.

As her ear pressed up against the front door, Sam caught the soft whispers and mumbling, transform to understandable words.

"...But..."  
"...Can't...no...

Those words were enough for her to understand the problem. Sort of. Sam backed away from the door, mind riding her racing thoughts. All the while behind her, Cat was juggling two hamsters and an energetic dog.

* * *

"Alright, fine" she said softly into her phone.

"Yes, I've got it. Full stock."

"Sure, a little expensive, but much better value then his..."

"Uhm...Yes. 6 o'clock then. Sharp."

She ended the call before the person said goodbye.

That was just how she did business.

* * *

_Hi! I'm PBL and this is my first story for the Sam &amp; Cat archive. I always wanted to write a story for this show, just because the show was so enjoyable when it aired and these two characters are just so cute.  
I hope that this chapter was enjoyable and more to come.  
Stay tunned, and until next update, PBL. :)_


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I do not own Sam &amp; Cat._

* * *

She slammed down the wrapped package, quite harshly into the customer's hand. Her face was hidden behind the downward angle of her head and her dark hood. The dark lighting of the alleyway didn't help much.

"Thanks" his gruff voice said. She nodded, and quickly snatched the bills that he handed to her. She pocketed the bills, and watched silently as he walked away. Pulling her hood tighter over her head, she quickened her steps. Isabella left the dark alleyway.

Just as she neared the trashcans, her ringtone rang out, the echo bouncing from wall to and fro. She nearly jumped out of her skin. She mumbled angrily as she picked up.

"Hello?"

"6 o'clock sharp huh?"

Isabella moved her phone from her ear to look at the time.

6:09

Her eyes widened in fear as she came to realize that she was late. She was never late.

"H-hello?" She stuttered, trying to control her nerves. But all that was left an empty line. Isabella ended the call and with that rushed out of alleyway.

-x-

A huff of tiredness. Only momentarily did she stop to catch her breath holding onto the railing and with a hand on her knee.

_One more floor..._

With reassurance in that beckoning thought, Isabella regained her step and pushed on.

* * *

"Oh!" followed by a light yelp.

"Fritzt come back!" Cat called out helplessly from her room. Sam had gone for a ride on her motorcycle, while Goomer whom she called about 2 hours ago never showed. So it was just her and the pets.

"Fritzt!" Cat repeated again, walking out slowly from the bedroom. On her shoulder, Melon was perched rubbing up against her red hair. Cat didn't mind much, but did mind Kenny atop her head (who apparently was either eating or sleeping) and she didn't dare disturb him. She had already learned that lesson a few moments ago from the nip on her finger. Again Cat cried out, "Fritzt! Don't be a bad dog!"

Fritzt no longer running, was now found standing on his hind legs, scratching at the front door quickly. His uncut nails were leaving marks on the door. Cat heavily sat down on the couch; chasing Fritzt really tired her out.

In a moment's notice, Cat's hands shot out in front of her. A blur of fur passed by her eyes. Soon, a ball of golden fur laid curled in her hands, and Cat let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. But the following breath hitched in her throat, as she found the little hamster motionless.

Melon on her shoulder seemed to realize what was going on and stopped rubbing a red strand of her hair by her neck. The little hamster steadily made it's way to Cat's cupped hands and towards it's companion, Kenny. Melon's nose nuzzled Kenny's stomach gently. Cat's widened eyes were tear rimmed, but she couldn't move her hand away. Instead she squeezed her eyes shut, causing a few hiding tears to stream down her cheek.

In a long silent moment, where even Fritzt stopped scratching at the door, Cat held her breath. Then suddenly, her eyes snapped open, feeling the lightest of a stir in her palm. Her widened and a smile spread itself across her lips when she saw Kenny now scurrying more in her hand and regaining his energy. Cat let out an unexpected happy yelp, standing up and hugging the two hamsters in her arms.

Fritzt's bark interrupted her celebration, as Sam came in with Goomer right behind her.

"Sam! Goomer!" Cat acknowledged, quite surprised by their presence.

"Hey Cat..." Sam replied staring at her friend oddly. Cat smiled widely, and after glancing around, finally found the two hamster's cage. As Cat put the two hamsters snugly into the cage, Sam rummaged in the refrigerator for something to eat; the dinner she had about an hour ago, not being filling enough. Goomer sat himself quietly by the couch, patting Fritzt's head, who had been unnaturally obedient the since the arrival of the two friends.

"Goomer, why didn't you come sooner?" Cat asked sending a slightly disappointed look to her friend, as Fritzt found company in Cat's presence.

"Dice here no?" Goomer asked in a knowing voice. His eyes glanced about the bustling apartment.  
"No, Dice isn't here. Are you looking for him?" Cat asked.

Goomer nodded his head sadly, eyes downcast.

The refrigerator door came to a close softly, Sam popping open a root beer she had found.

"Don't you too hang out together almost 24/7?" Sam questioned, coming to the two on the couch. She plopped down, resting her foot on the table. A disapproving look passed over Sam from Cat, but the latter chose to say nothing so Sam did nothing about it. Goomer shook his head vigorously in silent reply, eyes and head still downcast.

He looked like he was about to break down in tears.

"Goomer?" Cat asked softly, peering him with a tilted head. Both of the girl's eyes widened at the sight of his fists clenching and Goomer's careless expression hardened to anger.

"Dice, don't care anymore. Goomer go" the said man responded quite suddenly and stood up. Cat stood up as well, catching the sleeve of Goomer's sweater just before he turned away.

"Goomer, what you talking about? Dice is your best friend!"

"Yeah, and you can't leave the kid just because he's been a little busier then normal this week" added Sam from the couch. Goomer looked from one pair of eyes to the next, his own confused and wild. After a moment of mentally deciding, the man sank into the cushions of the chair, sitting slouched under a floating cloud of sadness.

"You want anything to drink Goomer?" Cat asked softly, hoping to lighten up the mood. He shook his head, and crossed his arms instead.

"You wanna watch something?" Sam asked him, holding out the remote. Goomer momentarily glanced at it, but his eyes flickered away just as fast.

A sigh.

* * *

Dice tapped his foot quickly, patience wearing thin with each ticking second. He could barely sip at the drink he had ordered. The small cafe was bustling with activity, but it was only he that felt isolated and trapped. Dice pulled out his phone, glancing at the time.

7:38

An hour and eight minutes late. Dice was fuming inside. After they meant they were supposed to go back to his place to get the product. He shook his head, running a hand through his matted hair. Just as the door of the cafe opened to greet an incoming customer, Dice's phone vibrated in his hand.

"Hello?"  
"Heyyy Dice"

"Oh, Brandon, hey, where are you?" It was his late customer, and he was trying to keep calm as they conversed through the phone. Dice hated being late.

"Change of plans dude, I got the original phone case faster and in way better quality-"  
"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that I'm not coming. You can go home dude."

"But-"

His sentence was cut off by the static on the other side. Dice closed his eyes and let out a deep breath, finding a tight grip on his phone. Pulling on his jacket, Dice slid out of the booth, made his way across the vast cafe, then pushed the door out into the cool night air.

* * *

_Heyyyy!  
It's PBL. :D  
Surprise Surprise, I finally updated_._  
I hope that this update was enjoyable for all readers out there and I apologize for updating so so late.  
This month has been pretty hectic for me, and I've just finally made time to write again.  
So this is where I am now. :D  
Stay tuned my friends for more and until next time.  
Love, PBL. :)_


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I do not own Sam &amp; Cat._

* * *

Dice walked slowly, his feet dragged across the hallways of the building that he was supposed to call home. He held his head low. Anyone walking by would have clearly seen the look of defeat that the young boy portrayed so vividly. But no one would have ever guessed what he had been defeated by.

Actually, a better term would have be _cheated_.

He let out a loud sigh as the thought entered his mind. For all the years he had been doing this business, Dice rarely ever had competition. Even if he did, they would always die out as fast as they came, cracking under the pressure of secrets or not meeting a customer's demand.

But never, and he meant _never _did competition present itself as hard as it did right now. Dice hated it. What was worst was he didn't even know who this person was, or why they wanted to kick him out of the business so bad. Again he sighed into the emptiness of the hallway, feet coming to a stop at a closed door. Dice reached his hand up to knock, but after a moment of hesitation, let his hand fall soundlessly to his side. He needed more time to think. But that was not to happen.

The door sprung open, and Dice was so taken by surprise that he had to suppress a shriek when he saw Cat's smiling face.

"Dice!" she greeted happily, pulling his arm in. He was greeted by a chorus of voices mingled with the loud bark of Fritzt and the squealing of the two hamsters in their cages.

"Ah, Dice!" Goomer greeted, standing up to his full height.

"So, how was the sale?"

"Don't even ask me about that" Dice answered, lingering harshness in his reply. Sam cast the boy a angry glare, but that slowly faded away when Cat spoke up.

"What happened?"

Dice groaned in reply, sending a hand to shield his eyes from those of his friends.

"C'mon Dice, you've never had a bad sale."

Sam's words only made Dice's insides ache all the more and once again Dice emitted a groan.

Silence fell upon the room, besides the soft muffled words from the TV. Dice lifted his hand in the midst of the silence, eyes blinking as he took in the room around him. He took in a gulp of reassuring air, and placed a hand on the armrest.

"So, where are the pets?" His eyes flickered hesitantly over to Cat, who met eyes with him for only a second or so before bolting away to retrieve Friztz. Dice's eyes returned to the floor, staring at the carpet. It was only when his eyes had just glazed over, head going to his thoughts that he felt the strong gaze of someone upon him. Dice looked up, seeing Goomer staring at him with knowing eyes. Dice stared back, determined not to fall to pieces in front of him right then and there.

Cat returned, followed closely behind with a happy and energetic dog. She made her way over to the hamster cage and once she had that in her grip, came over to Dice, standing up. Quietly he took hold of the handle of the cage given to him and let the handle of the leash be slipped onto his wrist. Dice mumbled a quiet 'thank you' before turning away from his friends. He could have sworn that he heard a small 'goodbye' bid to him, but the slam of the door must have drowned it out within his ears.

Dice sighed into the emptiness of the hallway, and then took a step forward.

From down the hall, a pair of sneakers hit the pavement in their rushed journey, racing down the just silent hallway.

"This way Friztz" Dice told the dog, whose barking and excitement couldn't be contained. The sneakers from down the hallway only made their way closer to the boy and dog faster.

"C'mon"

_Ruff! Ruff!_

Friztz barked happily, as the person tried to speed pass.

"Oh..um..Friztz..I'm sorry" Dice stuttered apologetically, tugging on Friztz's leash. The person struggled to pass, but Friztz continued barking, happily almost.

Then a kick.

A whimper.

"Hey!" Dice shouted.

But the person had run off.

Quickly Dice came to his knees, looking over Friztz. The dog shook it's head out of his grasp, after whimpering a little. Dice sighed, and threw a look down the hallway once more just to see.

It was empty.

-x-

Bell paced back and forth, mind racing with thoughts. She tried her hand at the door, but knew it to be useless. She fixed her sweater, pulling it closer to her. Bell breathed into the hallway playing with her fingers. She composed herself, as she heard distant footsteps become near.

"Dice?"

Her faked surprise seemed to have slipped for a moment, when she laid eyes upon Friztz.

"Bell!"

It seemed that he didn't notice.

They met at the middle of the hall, Dice explaining everything and Bell nodding and understanding.

"It's fine, Dice" she reassured, and bent down, reaching a hand over to Friztz. The dog back away, legs just noticeable of shaking. Her widened eyes looked up to Dice for an explanation.

A painful reminder of a haste made decision.

"Someone kicked him. Startled the poor boy"

For a moment Bell closed her eyes, taking in a shaking breath.

"I've got to go" Bell said with a rush and stood up. She took the hamster cage handed to her and softly slipped on Friztz's leash handle to her wrist.

"Thanks Dice" she thanked quickly before rushing away.

He stood looking after her.

_Why the same sneakers?_

* * *

_And that has been another chapter of Rolling Dice.  
Wow, would look at that I finally updated.  
I'm really sorry for the delay.  
All in all, don't forget to review after you have read and thank you so much for being patient. _

_Until next time, PBL. :)_


End file.
